


Hamburg days /Los días de Hamburgo

by rabbit_in_blue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concerts, Confused Molly Hooper, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Leaving Home, Love Triangles, Moriarty in Love, Moriarty origins, Moving In Together, Music, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 01, Teenagers, What-If, Young Jim, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_in_blue/pseuds/rabbit_in_blue
Summary: Ocurre en 1996.Molly Hooper se muda a Alemania con su novio del bachillerato. Durante el camino conocerá a un personaje que sera determinante en su vida





	Hamburg days /Los días de Hamburgo

Capítulo 1: Un viaje en tren

 

Lo conocieron en el tren, ahora que recuerda, no está segura cómo empezaron a hablar… Él era de Dublín, ella mitad irlandesa por parte de su padre, aunque toda su vida la había pasado en Bristol.

 

Ella viajaba con su novio, Chris; acababan de graduarse del colegio y se mudaban juntos a Hamburgo. Chris era músico y trataba de hacer una  carrera profesional, escogió Hamburgo por su fuerte presencia en la escena _Industrial_ y su creciente número de sellos discográficos independientes. Él mencionó que hacían una pareja adorable; una parte de ella, solo quiso oír, que él pensaba que ella era adorable…

 

Ella y Chris bebían cerveza, él se ocupó de la cuenta; mencionó que viajaba a Alemania por negocios, sin especificar más. Ellos viajaban en clase económica; él los invitó a su carro privado, donde varias botellas de whisky les dieron la bienvenida; ambos quedaron muy impresionados.   

 

Hablaron de música casi todo el camino. Él mencionó varias bandas que enmarcaban un espectro entre el _Disco_ y el _Glam_ , pero una debilidad por la teatralidad del _Progresivo_ perméaba también entre sus referentes. Chris expresó cómo su férreo compromiso al _Metal_ , nunca le ha impedido disfrutar de otros géneros de música, pero _Disco_ definitivamente era música para maricas. Ella, se negó a ser definida por su camiseta de _Nirvana_ , y explicó elocuentemente su hipótesis sobre cómo solo existen dos tipos de música: buena y mala; qué tan descortés era poner etiquetas en las personas por el tipo de música que escuchan,  y cómo no atarse a un solo género es estar siempre abierto a un mundo de infinitas posibilidades. Chris, quiso transformar esa filosofía en una metáfora sobre élla y su miedo a comprometerse. La conversación derivó brevemente a por qué no se casaron antes de dejar Bristol (con las sonoras objeciones de sus padres en el medio). Ella se sintió incómoda, con su novio exponiendola así frente a un extraño, y fue el extraño, quien notó su disconfort y cambió el tema.

 

De los dos, ella era la lista, eso se podía notar; aunque ciertamente, no demasiado lista. Terminó el colegio un año antes, pero solo para poder seguir a su novio, no tenía un plan propio, ni una idea de lo que quería hacer con su vida; y sí, tal vez era muy joven para estar segura de cualquier cosa, pero tenía a su disposición un mundo de opciones que parecía querer ignorar con benencia.

 

Tocaba aceptablemente tres instrumentos, más que aceptablemente, de acuerdo a Chris, quien opinaba, que por su forma de tocar la batería, su chica podía abrir cualquier día las puertas del infierno. Tenía una memoria privilegiada, y a sus 17 años, hablaba fluidamente francés y alemán, además de haber obtenido notas de excelencia en ciencias y aritmética; podría haber solicitado ingreso a cualquier universidad en Reino Unido, pero ni siquiera llegó a considerar la opción. Ella apuntó que si creyera que sus padres pudieran costarle una carrera universitaria, estudiaría biología, (o algo relacionado a) pues se sentía absurdamente cómoda disecando cosas…

 

Eso último, pretendió ser una broma, no obstante fracasó miserablemente…  

 

Él, encontró su mórbido intento de humor adorable, y posiblemente, el primer rasgo de su personalidad, verdaderamente interesante.

 

Ella sintió que él enviaba ciertas _señales_ , creyó percibir ese choque eléctrico del que siempre había leído en las novelas románticas, una parte de ella sin embargo se preguntaba quién sería el depositario de tales atenciones, ¿era ella? ¿su novio? ¿o ambos? Al final solo decidió, que estaba bebiendo demasiado y que tal vez, estaba todo en cabeza.

 

Los temas iban y venían, al final todo regresaba siempre a la música; ver la vida a través de ese filtro parecía algo que los tres tenían en común.

 

Acercándose al final de su camino, Chris sacó la guitarra y tocó para ellos. El breve repertorio incluiría la versión de _Thin lizzy_ de _Whisky in the jar_ (ella comentaría que esas eran tanto la canción cómo la banda favorita de su padre, y que su nombre justo provenía de ahí) y como un pequeño gesto de aprecio a su anfitrión, el clásico de _Gloria Gaynor, I will survive_ (en la versión de _Cake_ )

 

El tiempo pasa rápido, con buena música, buen alcohol y buena compañía, su padre siempre lo decía. Las diez horas de París a Hamburgo se escaparon como un suspiro. Chirs se disculpó un momento, y ella quedó por primera vez a solas con él; podía sentir como le daba vueltas la cabeza por todo el whisky y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

 

–Estás bastante borracha, querida mía– le dijo él con una mueca burlona.

 

–Lo estoy- respondió ella sin empacho mientras jalaba su cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos para hacerse una cola de caballo.

 

–Eres una vergüenza para tus ancestros en Irlanda.– él replicó

 

–Lo soy...– reviró ella, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, entre cruzó los dedos para finalmente descansar la barbilla sobre ellos. Sonreía; más con los ojos que con los labios, se preguntaba si la besaría… el corazón empezó a martillarle en lo oídos cuando él se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia ella

 

–Si alguna vez están en un problema, llámame– susurró él en su oído, deslizando un trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su abrigo. –De verdad, cualquier cosa, siempre estoy gustoso ayudar– insistió tomando su mano entre las suyas. – _Thin lizzy…_

 

–Oh, eso es lindo, ¿Cómo debo llamarte, yo a ti, chico listo?– retó ella

 

–Sólo Jim.– Respondió él casi tarareando

 

–Ese es tu nombre…

 

–Y tú, puedes usarlo…

 

–¿Y los demás no? – le preguntó sin desenganchar sus ojos de él, ni por un segundo; él solo negó con la cabeza –¿Cómo te llaman los demás?

 

–Ya lo sabrás...– le dijo por último, antes de besar su mano, y luego dejarla ir. –Necesito irme, pero despídeme de Christopher ¿ok? Nos vemos pronto.

 

Ella lo vio bajar del tren y perderse entre la gente, unos segundos después Chris estaba de vuelta con el equipaje, bajaron del tren y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que Jim había tomado, así que ella, no pudo evitar, mirar un segundo hacia atrás, y preguntarse...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Precuela de Gone girl


End file.
